Clear Start
Chapter 1: Story of Galt Dazzling sunlight reflected off the blade of a sword that swung pointing at the sky. '' '' '' '''Sword bearer': “Ah! Beautiful! Simply astounding! You’ve definitely proved to be a master at this, Galt!” Galt is a handsome, 34-year-old man. He’s of average height. He carries a lean, slightly muscular tanned body and he grows a scruffy Van Dyke goatee. He covers his wavy brown hair with a backwards service cap. '' '''Galt': “It’s people like you that make me proud to be a blacksmith!” Sword bearer: “You have a talent, my friend! My brother told me about your line of work, and I couldn’t believe it when he said he knew of a blacksmith who made swords that would never rust! You’re definitely Faucon Zendo’s son!” Galt: “Ha! My friend, you flatter me! My late father would have enjoyed doing business with you. He was one of the first settlers in Protea Village and aimed to use his skills to their optimum best.” Sword bearer: “Indeed he has! He’s become a legend here in South Blue. Thanks again!” A few weeks later, news spread about the King of the Pirates’ execution. Terror and danger became apparent. Also, word about Galt’s craftsmanship circulated all across South Blue. Soon enough, Protea Village overflowed with pirates getting supplying weapons from Galt’s store. Pirate Captain: “What can yee do about me corroded sword?” Galt: “It’s in bad shape. I can renew it for you, that is, if you have a few hours to spare.” Pirate Captain: “Renew it?! How can it be! I requested some maintenance, it’s a good sword!” Galt: “No, my friend. It’s a cheap sword. If I enameled and sharpened it for you, it will bear up to seven moderate battles. I’m a blacksmith, I’ll make it resilient.” Pirate Captain: “Har har har! I’ll reclaim it this evening and this *slams big pouch of gold coins on the counter* is yer reward for taking care of me dear sword.” Galt: “…Try the lentil soup at Protea restaurant!” ~evening~ Galt, wearing a magnifier lens on his right eye, finely cleans an oversized dagger with a small cotton ball. He feels a breeze that smells of lentils. '' '''Galt': “Right on time! Here you are.” *returns the pirate captain’s newborn sword* Pirate Captain: *unsheathes his sword, gleaming* “It’s heavier, but it looks good. Here’s what I owe you.” Galt: “…Go for some fish liver next!” Galt and his wife drank their breakfast tea in the kitchen. An infant Tallis was sleeping in a nearby crib. He was just about to walk to his store when a rock crashed through his window and landed on their little dining table. His wife screamed. '' '''Galt’s wife': “Oh my goodness! What was that all about!! I knew those pirates would harm this town’s people! Tallis, Dear! There’s glass splattered everywhere! Don’t eat anything, alright? I’ll clean this up later.” Galt looked out the window to see who it could be. Pedestrians passed by his neighborhood. Nothing looked suspicious. '' '''Galt': “They weren’t pirates.” Galt’s wife: “What do you mean?! Who else could it be!” Galt: “Pirates would pompously rob and scare us out of here! I don’t know who it was, but it was certainly not a pirate. Be safe, dear. It was probably some juvenile’s prank.” At work, Galt leisurely flipped through the newspaper. It was strange to have a slow day after three weeks of escalating success. A familiar face walked in. '' '''Galt': “Good morning, buddy! How can I be of service to you? Ah! I see you brought your fam- Wait! This is an angry mob!” Mob: “GALT! This ends here!” Galt: “I beg your pardon?” Man 1: “Pirates are coming here for your blades! They’re harassing our town and village because they’re lured to you!” Galt: “But sir, you bought shurikens the other day. In fact, a lot of you have been my customers!” Man 1: “Well, here are your damn shurikens!” *flings them recklessly near Galt, almost hurting him. The mob starts doing the same with their purchased weapons.* Woman 1: “There! You’re a bad omen to us, Galt! You’re the reason our town is being terrorized by pirates! You’re a horrible man! You don’t care about your fellow people! You’re a selfish man who just wants his business to grow!” Galt: “I’m really sorry you all feel that way. I never meant to harm any of you. I’m not a pirate dealer. I’m a blacksmith. I’ll refund all of your money since you’re not satisfied.” Man 2: “You insult us! We’re not here to beg for our money! We want you to shut down your store! Let our people sleep safely!” Mob: “YEAH!!” *the angry mob angrily exits the store.* Galt: cannot keep their money. I’ll just stash it somewhere safe. Galt closes his store early and walks home. On his way back, several pedestrians glared at him. Some even threw garbage in his face. '' '''Dude': “Just leave! We don’t want you here!” Galt, being the polite guy that he was, held himself together, brushed himself off, and continued on home. '' '''Galt’s wife': “What happened to you! You look dreadful!” Galt: “Everyone thinks I’m a menace, because those pirates chose to stick around and harass people. They may think that because those pirates aren’t harming me, then I’m allied with them or something!” Galt’s wife: “Dear, they may feel like you’ve betrayed them. Civil treason. That’s what I’m going to call it.” Galt: “These people are biased. They’re not wrong, but they’re not right either. Blaming me is just easier for them than facing those pirates. The marines don’t even come to this island.” Galt’s wife: “Not to change the subject so abruptly, but since you left, people have been tossing their trash in our doorstep. I cleaned it up before you got home. Could they be the same people who threw a rock through our window?” Galt: *enraged* “They did what! If they have a problem with me, that’s fine. They can deal with me all they want, but under no circumstances should they get the nerve to harm my family. If breaking our windows is the best they’ve got, then they’re going to see how I’ll retaliate!” Galt’s wife: “Galt! How could you say that! This isn’t you! You’ve done nothing wrong, and I know it. Our people don’t want to resolve things peacefully. They could have come to terms with you if they wanted.” Galt: “They choose to take us as enemies. You’re right. I can only imagine things won’t get better tomorrow.” Galt’s wife: “Then, what do we do?” Galt: “We’ll leave. We’ll travel somewhere that accepts my practice and talent.” Galt’s wife: “And where might that be?” Galt: “The Grand Line.” The next day, Galt rushed over to his store to pack all his belongings. He was exhilarated for the new life that awaited him. He had a friend who knew of an island on the Grand Line that would be great for his business. As it were a popular and a much more populous place than Protea. He told them that unlike Protea, pirates almost immediately leave for their voyages and don’t claim territories and lands over the weak. '' At the dock '''Galt’s wife': “Where are we going?” *cradling Tallis in her arm* Bystander 1: “Good riddance!” Galt: “We’re going to Clear Island.” Bystander 2: “Never come back, scum!” Galt’s wife: *rage face on* “SHUT UP, MOTHERFUCKERS!” Galt’s eyes drew wide open in surprise. Bystanders appalled and embarrassed. '' '''Galt': “YEAH! THAT’S MY BALLSY WIFE! She can sure make you shut up!” In a few weeks, they finally set anchor at Clear Harbor. Galt established his store and workspace there. People soon cherished and admired his products, and again, he quickly developed a renowned reputation. Although a lot of his transactions were to pirates, the people of Clear were liberal. They’re used to pirates, and they have safety authorities to fend for them. They were doing a’ight, basically. '' * * * Chapter 2: Chibi Tallis & Byert? ''Tallis is now 8 years old. She has medium-length brown hair styled in twin tails on either side of her head. Her eyes are a deep tone of grey and look very dramatic and feminine. Her type of eyes is in a rectangular, upturned almond shape. She has a small mole beneath her right eye and precisely above her high cheekbones. She’s clad in a knee length green and red rimmed dress. She always wore purple rain boots, and always held a cheesy smile that irritated adults. '' ''She was raised in a regular household with both her parents. She had neither extended relatives, nor siblings as far as she was aware. She often played by the shore, and had a hobby of collecting knick-knacks. One day, she got into a very serious fight with her father. '' '''Galt': “What is this, Tallis! Stop collecting junk you find at the beach!” Tallis: “Daddy! These are pretty seashells and rocks! I wanted to make our house look nice, but you don’t care about the hard work I’ve done collecting them!” Galt: “Why don’t you just pick one! You don’t need to clutter the whole house with them!” Tallis: “I can’t get rid of even one, daddy! They’re part of my collection! I love them all like nothing else.” Galt: *terrible persuasive face* “Really now? You love them more than your ol’ daddy?” Tallis: *thinks about it* “I do love stuff, daddy.” Galt: *clutches at where his heart is and makes a face of utter despair* “I gave life to a kleptomaniac.” Tallis: “DADDY! I thought they’d make you happy! But you hate it! You don’t like them at all!” *punches his torso over and over* Galt: “Behave yourself! Either you throw these out, or I will!” *holding her seashell* Tallis: “No! Don’t do it!” Galt: *drops her seashell in the trash. It shatters* Tallis: *tears welling up* “I’ll never find the same one! I hate you!” *runs out of the house* Galt’s wife: “She likes to own things you know.” Galt: “Huh? Who owns a bunch of useless junk like that?” Galt’s wife: “You do.” Galt: “NANI?!” Galt’s wife: “Come on! Do you really need this box of rusty nails?! *slams it on the table* OR three dozen of those identical blades that you don’t want to sell? Not to mention those used cans of-” *points at the dado lined with sheathed swords* Galt: *pokerfaced* “Yes…Yes, I do need them.” Galt’s wife: *raises eyebrow* “She’s just like you. She wants to have things. I heard what she said. That was her way of making you proud of her.” Galt: “Why, though? What does she need to fulfill? What kind of void does an 8 year old have?” Galt’s wife: “Clearly, it has nothing to do with good parenting.” *sarcasm* Galt: “You mean you, right?” She ran to her comfort zone by the beach weeping. An old, funny looking fisherman named Byert heard her cries from his cabin, and brought her a small tray of three cookies and a glass of milk. '' '''Byert': “Is everything okay, princess?” Tallis: *puckered lips* “I want to be alone.” Byert: “Well, I’ll be! I would have left you alone, but your crying disturbed my nap, ya know! And since I prepared ya some snacks and walked all the way down to the shore, I’m not leaving until you feel better dang it!” Tallis: “Stop screaming at me!” *cries more* Byert: “You’re a disrespectful little girl. Didn’t your parents teach you to appreciate other people’s time and efforts? I did a good thing to you and you practically didn’t give a care for my deed.” Tallis cries harder, connecting what he said to her relationship to her father. '' '''Byert': *eating a cookie* “You are young, so I’ll excuse you this time! Now that you’ve learned, I better not catch you doing it again!” Tallis: *nods head* “Thank you, sir.” Byert: *onto his second cookie* “What’s your name?” Tallis: “Tallis… Faucon Tallis.” Byert: “Well, Tallis.. I’m Byert the fisherman. *swallows what’s left of the cookie* Care to tell me why you’re sad?” *drinks milk* Tallis: *grabs the last cookie and ponders* “It’s… about my papa. He likes his sword more than me and- HEY!” Byert snatched the cookie from her hand and ate it in one bite. He gulped loudly and guffawed. '' '''Byert': “Now we’re even! *winked* Your papa likes his sword more than you now, does he? I’ll go and beat some sense into him!” *flexes his saggy arms* Tallis giggled. '' '''Byert': “You’re a real brat, you know that?” Tallis: “HEY! You’re rude, Byert-san.” Byert: “Byert-SAN?! *bows down near Tallis’s feet* I didn’t expect that from you! I take it back, you’re not rude.” Tallis: “You’re a fisherman, Byert-san?” Byert: “When work is slow, fishing is my second job.” Tallis: “What do you do?” Byert: *looks right and left* “I’m a chemist.” Tallis: “Oh. That’s boring.” Byert: *dramatically heartbroken* “I’ll have you know, there is no job that’s more fascinating than chemistry.” Tallis: “Now, that sounded like a sarcastic joke.” Byert: *sulking* “…But I’m serious!” *puts himself together* “Everything in our world is made of chemistry. People say humans have no special ability that nature doesn’t already possess, right? WRONG! We can understand and make chemistry! All our elixirs and potions that trigger new and never before seen reactions occur thanks to our vast knowledge in…” *motions for Tallis to finish his sentence* Tallis: “…Chemistry.” Byert: “Precisely. I’ll teach you more, then I’m sure you’ll love it. I’ll even show you my lab! What do you say, Tallis?” Tallis: “I’ll come if you have cookies! But don’t eat them this time!” * * * Chapter 3: The Dojo Since formal education isn’t a big deal, (that’s what we say because actually, it is not even available) most children acquire their education through a few stages. First is to learn combat and self-defense skills. Second is to work on skills or hobbies to a masterful degree. Third, and this is optional, to forget all those years of hard work and learn something new in your early twenties. Tallis’s mother kissed her head farewell wishing her a pleasant day at the dojo. '' '' '' '''Tallis’s mom': “This will make your father so proud of you! Be a good swordswoman!” Tallis: “Bye mom!” *fake smile* if I was thinking of being a bad one First day of basic training went like a breeze. Tallis sat crossed leg along with 2 dozen kids. She couldn’t help looking at everyone, figuring out who has potential, who might be an adversary. '' '''Sensei': “Hello I’m your Sensei. Please call me, Sensei.” Kid 1: “Sensei-sensei?” Sensei: “You got that right. Here. I’m going to pass out wooden katanas now. *takes a long drag of smoke* you don’t need to introduce yourselves. I’ll just creepily memorize your faces and associate you based on my judgments.” Kid 2: “You’re an idiot.” Sensei: “Idiot Sensei-sensei, boy. What’s your name?” Kid 2: “Morsi.” Sensei: “Morsi. Go rake the lawn.” Morsi: “But it’s the middle of spring.” Sensei: “I SAID RAKE!” Morsi: “OK! Jeez, what a baka.” *walks towards the door. Just as he’s about to get out, he sticks his tongue out at Sensei-sensei* Sensei: *back turned* “No, thank you! We don’t need you to attract flies for us.” Morsi: *surprised he’s been caught* Tallis: kid. He’s too dumb to tolerate. Morsi is a loud, immature, tanned kid who always speaks his mind. He has short, dirty blonde hair that is neatly combed to the left side of his face. His eyebrows are a little thick and they lean downwards, giving him a sinister impression. He wears blue pants and jacket, and a bright yellow t-shirt. He has big dimples on his cheeks and in the middle of his chin. These dimples are visible at all times and only look bigger when he grins. He doesn’t speak much about his family or background. '' ~A few months later at the dojo~ '''Sensei': “Now, class. Today is the day you get to choose the type of weapon you’d like to specialize in. Let’s start with you, Faucon-girl.” Tallis: “Oh, umm. I choose…Double shotels, Sensei-sensei.” Sensei: “Two of them, eh? I figured that much, since you trained with both hands. NEXT!” *puffs his cigarette* Morsi: “Hey, old man. I want a rapier sword.” Sensei: *snorts and chokes on his own smoke for a bit* “You cannot be serious. A sword like that is earned, my boy! Don’t take this intimately; I don’t consider you my boy. You can get a regular katana.” Morsi: “What the hell!” Sensei: “Take it or be my servant boy.” Morsi: “Alright, you old fart. I’ll listen.” Tallis: “You know, maybe he’d let you get one if you show him you deserve it.” *grins cheesily* Morsi: “You’re one of those optimistic people, huh? No. I don’t want to prove anything to that guy.” Tallis: “’You’re one of those rude people, huh!’” Sensei bangs the gong '' '''Morsi': “Hey, Tallis! You look like a bored individual, who’s got nothing to do.” Tallis: “What if I am, but you’re wrong?” Morsi: “Huh?” Tallis: “See you tomorrow!” *starts leaving* Morsi: *grabs her arm* “Hold up a sec! *whispers carefully* I have a secret plan. Some people offered me a lot of treasure if I could get a rock they want. What do you say you come join me? We can split the reward.” Tallis: *screaming* “Why are you even involved in something like that?! If they want a rock, why don’t they go and get it themselves?!” Morsi: “SHHHHHH! Baka! Listen *whispers again* they want kids to do it, because no one will suspect a child to hold onto one of these rocks. They’re so valuable they must be kept in specialty boxes or safes! If we get a hold of it, people will just think they’re fakes!” Tallis: “That’s still not a good reas-“ *Morsi’s hand muffles her voice* Morsi: “I’m not done yet, Tootsi. Our size is just right to fit into the crevices of where they want us to search for them. So, whaddaya say? OUFF!” *falls on the ground with a big, sore bump on his head* Tallis: *fist still clenched* “Don’t ever call me that again.” * rage steam evaporates from her scalp; eye twitches* Morsi: *recovers* “Tallis, don’t you want all those berries? Don’t you have a dream that you’re dying to chase?” Tallis: “I do.” {Flashbacks to the times she spent at Byert’s lab. Learning, mixing, and discovering new things together. They shared many moments of wonder and laughter together. She always learned something new when she was with Byert: Byert: *Laying back, relaxed* “I’ve had a dream, Tallis. An impossible dream.” Tallis: “What is it?” Byert: “Alchemy. *pauses affectedly* It’s a branch of chemistry. It’s a study, no a belief, that there is an element out there in the world that can create the most valuable possession known to humanity.” Tallis: “Wow! A chemical that can create the dearest thing known to man?! Oh my gosh! What is the dearest thing, Byert?” Byert: “Gold. Once you have that element, alchemy would allow you to create any metal into gold. Can you imagine that, Tallis? Any metal! Any cheap metal can become gold!” Tallis: “That’s your dream, huh? You want to be an alchemist, Byert?” Byert: “Aye. That is my wish.” Tallis: “Byert, you inspired me! I’ll show you, Byert! I’ll be your best student! I’ll study and be the best chemist the world will ever know! I’ll search for the element! I’ll become an alchemist! I’ll do it for the both of us, Byert! What do you say? Would you allow me the privilege of borrowing your dream to make it ours?” Byert: “I wouldn’t entrust it to any other person, Tallis.” Byert and Tallis share a tearful hug.} Tallis: “…Yes, I do have a dream. I’ll need to sail the world to find that dream.” Morsi: *sleazy smile* “Sounds like we’re business partners.” Morsi told Tallis about his dream of being a pirate and working with one of the Yonko. She told him about her dream for alchemy. After they finished expressing their goals, Tallis and Morsi shake hands to officiate their deal. '' * * * Chapter 4: Because, Morsi ''Morsi and Tallis’s pact has been running for 4 years. They are now 12 years old. Their fighting skills have improved and their little alliance took them places and deepened their bond to each other. They’ve come to a point where they can totally trust and rely on one another. They completed many jobs and acquired a lot of treasure in return. Clear Island has a lot of history to tell. The island’s natural resources, its gems, are quite mundane to the islanders. They feign its existence altogether. People don’t benefit of how much they’re worth unless they trade them. There are laws that forbid anyone to build themselves an establishment by selling them–which is exactly what these two idiots have been doing. '' '' '' '''Morsi': *carrying a bag of jewelry* “Alright! This makes it 84 million berries! Remember now, we’re going to split it 50-50. We both get 42 million.” Tallis: * lying down, reading her formulas book* “We’re not too far from getting that 100, Morsi. Since we’re so close to leaving this island, where should we go first?” Morsi: “What’s this ‘we’ business?” Tallis: *shuts her book and stands up straight* “Did you forget our deal? Do you really think either one of us can sail alone? We’re just 12! What if we run into powerful pirates, or something? There’s safety in numbers, you know-” Morsi: “-Ah, right. I remember. We stick by each other side until we each get to form a crew of our own, then part our separate ways-” Tallis: “-All this because you and I can’t stand having the other be captain of the sail boat.” Morsi: “…Yeah. Alpha problems. Tallis, I got this other deal! They promised to pay me 30 million!” Tallis: “What?! No way! Nobody pays that much to someone like you. No offense. Ignore them and let’s just leave already!” Morsi: “YOU DO THE EXACT SAME JOB AS ME!” *nerves shaking him with frustration* Tallis: *irritated* “I do it sophisticatedly.” *eyes sparkle* Tallis and Morsi slam their foreheads against each other and their faces turn into the devil. '' '''Morsi': “You’re still a kid, and it looks like an adult forced you to do their dirty work for them!” Tallis: “Oh yeah?! You look like a pathetic black seed who seeks thrill out of this! You have no hope and no life. Pretty soon, you’ll end up as a big criminal that everyone will hate!” Morsi: *roaring* “OH YEAH?! And you’re ugly!” Tallis punched him, sent him flying across the room. '' '''Tallis': “Listen, you…!” *fee-fi-fo-fums her way to him* Morsi: “You take back what you said first!” Tallis: “NEVER!” *flames dancing wildly in her eyes* Morsi: “Eep!” Tallis: *pulls him by the collar* “You just spoke blasphemy, Morsi! You LIED! I told you the truth!” Morsi: *unamused face* “Fine, you’re not ugly. Let me go!” Tallis: *still in devil mode* “Say anything like that one more time, and I’ll cut your tongue! Remember, we leave at midnight tonight!” *walks out* Morsi: “…Ugly baka.” At the dock Kids from the dojo helped Tallis load some supplies into a sail boat she and Morsi got out of an exchange. There were boxes of food, equipment, some of her collections, and clothes. She was ready to depart; only Morsi hasn’t arrived yet. '' '''Tallis': *sighs in frustration* “Alright Kelpina, looks like it will just be the two of us.” *gets on board* Kelpina: “We’re not waiting for Morsi?” *also gets on board* Tallis: “We’ve waited long enough. We should just go without him.” Kelpina: “Do we have enough treasure?” Tallis: “Yes, I took my share of the treasure already. Let’s just go.” The kids at the pier untied their boat, and the current began to carry them out to the open sea. '' '''Kelpina': “This is good. The current is already guiding us to where this compass is pointing at.” Tallis: “Wait, compass? You didn’t bring a Log Pose with you?” Kelpina: “Uhm..” Tallis: “We can’t go anywhere without a Log Pose! This is the Grand Line, for god’s sake! You said you knew all there was to navigation, and that you were your father’s best pupil!” Kelpina: “I was his only pupil.” Tallis: “Oh god. Whatever, we’ll just see where this boat takes us. Could this get any better?” *sarcasm* A young boy came running out of breath to the rest of the kids at the dock -who were all just carrying some empty crates and rope. '' '''Young boy': *heaving* “Morsi… *gasp* is in danger! He’s taken hostage by a gang over at Petit warehouse!” Tallis: “What?! Can’t somebody help him!” The kids just looked at each other and shrugged. '' '''Kelpina': *bursts into tears* “I’m sorry! I just wanted to go out to sea with you guys!” Tallis: “You’re still talking about that! What are you doing?! Turn the ship around!” Kelpina: “I can’t do that! The current is too strong to move the rudder.” Tallis: “When you can, turn it around. I’m going to hate myself later for this.” *Takes off her jacket and shoes and leaps far as to not get caught by the current* “The. Water. Is. SO. COLD!” *Swims like an Olympic champion whilst her teeth chatters* Tallis: *gets out of the water* “Guys, get help. Kelpina needs it.” Kids: “Right.” Just then, the boat hit a batch of rocks that lie near the cliff, and began to sink. '' '''Tallis': *Mouth gaped open* “MY THINGS! MY TREASURE! I have to go recover my stuff!” Kid 1: “What about Kelpina?” Tallis: “She has arms and legs, doesn’t she? My things are helpless.” *Eyes begin to tear up* “I have to swim back…*stops herself* I’m going to bring Morsi back!” Kid 2: “Alright, that’s the good Tallis we know-” Tallis: “-Once I get him back, I’m going to kill him!” *runs to the warehouse* Kids stare unbelievably with sweat drops on their heads. '' Somewhere in the warehouse ''Morsi sat on the floor tied up. A huge, fat gang leader with rat tail hair puffed smoke in Morsi’s face. His two subordinates stood behind him laughing. '' '''Gang leader': “Did you really believe we’d pay you 30 mil? You’re retarded! Hawla-hawla-hawla-hawl!” Morsi: “Not as retarded as your laughter-OUF!” Gang leader: “Don’t make me whack you again” *Glares at the stupid boy. Taps his wooden bat on the palm of his other hand* Tallis: *peeping through a window* “Baka! I told you not to do it!” Gang leader: *grunts* “You two! Go get whoever that is and bring ‘em here!” Goons: “Aye, Oyabun!” Tallis: *slithered through the high-raised window and landed with poise* Gang leader: “Well, well! What do we have here! Your little friend thinks she can rescue you? Hawla-hawla-hawla!” Tallis: *fails to suppress her laughter* “Hehehehe!! Are your vocal cords doing alright, pal?” Morsi: “Baka! Don’t insult a guy with a bat!” Tallis: *rage face* “You, shut up! It’s entirely your fault I’m here trying to save you in the first place!” Morsi: “Oh, yeah! Well! *whispers* you’re completely right.” Gang leader: “You kids are annoying!” *swings bat at Tallis* Tallis: *jumps out of the way* “Morsi! Do something!” Morsi: “What kind of hero are you?! You’re absolutely useless!” Tallis: “Distract him, you fool!” Gang leader: “…As if I didn’t hear that.” Tallis: *face turns pale, buries head in shame* “I’m a failure!” Morsi: “Hahahahahahaha!! You’re so stupid! Baka, baka, baka!” Tallis: *smirks* “Take that!” *cuts the gang leader’s torso with her shotels* Gang leader temporarily blacks out. '' '''Morsi': “Oh! I see. That’s how you distracted him. Nice, very nice.” Tallis: “I’m a believer of teamwork. Your problem is that you like to work alone.” Morsi: “Watch out!” Goons: *simultaneously* “Gotcha! Eheiheiheihei!” Tallis and Morsi sit together tied up. '' '''Tallis': “So.. What do they want from you again?” Morsi: “All our money.” Tallis: “You mean your ''money.” '''Morsi': “Nope, all 84 million berries.” Tallis: “How did they know we had that much?! *pause* Oh no. You didn’t.” Morsi: “They asked for my net worth, so…” Tallis: “Right. Don’t go any further. *whispers* I know how to get us out, but we need a bigger distraction.” Morsi: “What about the ropes, Vegapunk?” (i.e. sarcastic ‘genius/Einstein’ reference) Tallis: *slaps Morsi across his face* “The ropes tying my hands, you mean?” Morsi: “How did you-” Tallis: “My father gave me a dagger ring. I wear it on my middle finger.” *begins untying Morsi* “But we still need to distract them. I can’t take all three of them at once.” Morsi: “Remember when I told you I don’t swim? It’s not because I don’t like to. It’s because… I’m a devil fruit eater.” Tallis: “Oh my god! That’s so cool! Why didn’t you tel-” Morsi: “SHHH! Anyway, it’s really embarrassing. I ate the Fezer Fezer no Mi. You’ll laugh at me, when you see what it’s capable of.” Tallis: “I swear, on your life, I won’t laugh at you. Just get us out of here!” Morsi: *sighs. Sways his hands in sync* Goon 1: “Oyabun! Are we having a pillow fight?” Goon 2: “Feathers! Pretty!” Gang leader: “What the? Where did these feathers come- Hawla-hawla-hawla-hawla-hawla! It tickles! I can’t- Hawla-hawla-hawla-hawla!!” Tallis: *wide-eyed* “Hahahahahaha! I’m sorry! I can’t help myself! Seriously, that is the most disturbing thing I’ve ever seen. You tickle people? What a waste of a devil fruit.” Morsi: “Shut up!” *blushes angrily* “I didn’t even want you to know about it! I won’t keep this up forever! Run!” Outside, they ran to the docks, to not miss their chances of departure. They saw the kids surrounding a soaked and shivering Kelpina. '' '''Tallis': *talking really fast* “Hi Kelpina! How are you! You look good! *rummaging and searching for anything that looked like her property” Where are my things?! My clothes, my eggshell collection, my treasure?!” Kelpina: *sincerely* “I’m so sorry, Tallis. The boat kept rocking and slamming into the rocks, I couldn’t get anything! By the time everybody else came, they were gone. I’m really sorry.” Tallis: “I don’t blame you. *smiles sweetly* Him, on the other hand…” *glares at Morsi* One kid spoke about how late it is and that his parents might worry, so all decided to call it a night and go home. '' '''Morsi': *walking Tallis home* “Tallis, I know you’re mad about losing your things, but I’d be worried about something else if I were you.” Tallis: “Baka! What could possibly drag my attention from this?!” Morsi headlocks Tallis and points a knife at her throat. '' '''Morsi': “Be quiet! Walk with me!” In the shadows, came three figures out of the alleyway. Morsi pushed Tallis to one of them. '' '''Gang leader': “We meet again so soon! Good job, Morsi. Here’s your pay.” Tallis: *now held by Goon1* “Morsi! You’re working for them?! You’ve been my partner for four years! *emotionally hurt* Why would you do this to me?” Morsi: “Don’t take this personally, Tootsie. You’re going to make me cry. *goons laughing* Once you told me about your dream four years ago, I knew selling it would pay well.” *goons laugh more* “SHUT UP, YOU REVOLTING WORMS!” Gang leader: “If you talk to my goons like that, I might reconsider paying you!” Morsi: “Is that right? Shigan!” *stabs the Gang leader* Goon 1: *lets go of Tallis* “What was that!” Goon 2: “I don’t know! Just run!” Morsi: “Soru! Double shigan!” *stabs both goons* Tallis: “Morsi! What’s going on!” Morsi: “I was an orphan taken in by the navy. I’m in Cipher Pol youth. We cannot allow anyone to learn more about alchemy. It will be a world threat.” Tallis: “You told me you had a dream about becoming a pirate, Morsi! We worked together for years! How could this have not meant anything to you?!” Morsi: “We said we’d go our separate ways after we set sail, right? That’s exactly what we’ll do. I’ll take you to prison, and we’ll split.” Tallis: “No! You betrayed our pact! I cannot trust you!” Morsi: “I’ll give you until dawn. You’ve got a few hours to leave the island.” Tallis: *runs* “Go to hell, you bastard!” * * * Chapter 5: Gloomy farewell Tallis ran home. Her father was worried about her and asked where she’s been. She told him her dilemma and explained that she’d have to leave for a little while before getting back. He, in support of her passion, reluctantly agreed. Before she left, Galt stopped her in time to give her a box. He explained that it was the money that should have been refunded to the people of Protea Village, He wanted her to have it. She thanked him and told him she cannot muster the emotional courage it would take to say goodbye to her mother. She quickly dashed to Byert’s lab. She woke him up and cried all over again. She told him why she left and he began to feel guilty, blaming himself for causing her that much distress. They both went to the pier and he agreed to take her to a nearby island where she could temporarily hide out. Byert: “Do you know what you’re on?” Tallis: “A smelly boat.” Byert: “Hey! You little snot-nosed… *sighs and cheerily corrects her* You’re on an adventure!” Category:NadaAsar Category:NadaAsar Story Category:Story Category:Short Story Contest 2014